Frozen: Winter's End
by Redspeare
Summary: My first foray into writing fan fiction for this movie. I have published several pieces based on Tangled.
1. Frozen: Winter's End

This story takes place in the immediate aftermath of the events of the movie Frozen. It is set in the same "AU" world of my Tangled fan fiction, so there will be a few divergences from the official version.

**Frozen: Winter's End**

Elsa sat on the edge of her bed, watching the sun rise through the leaded glass panes of her bedroom window. The events of the past few days still whirling through her mind. What she had done, what she had almost done, what Anna had done to save her from Hans' sword. She felt tears coming on and fought to hold them back, but failed. There was a soft rapping on her door, then Anna quietly entered the room and walked over to sit beside her sister. She saw the tears, and simply put her arm around Elsa's shoulders and pulled her close. Elsa buried her face in Anna's shoulder, and began to sob. Anna decided that it was best at that moment to just let her cry it out. After a few minutes, Elsa began to recover a bit, and sat up straight. Anna handed her a handkerchief, and she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"I'm sorry Anna. I'm just such a bundle of emotions right now. After what happened. What almost happened to you."

"It's alright Elsa. It's all over now, and everything will be fine. We're together again, and that's all that matters now. I understand now why you shut me out, and that it was as much, or more, our parents doing. I think they were wrong, but I have to believe they were doing what they thought best for both of us at the time. Today is a new day, and it's a new world. C'mon, get dressed and come to breakfast."

"Thank you Anna. Thank you for being you. I hope a little of your irrepressible spirit will rub off on me."

Kissing her sister on the cheek, Elsa got up and stepped behind her dressing screen. She emerged a few minutes later properly dressed, and taking Anna's hand, followed her to the dining room.

Kristoff was waiting there, and stood up when they entered. He seemed a bit self conscious to be having breakfast in the royal palace. But his actions in the preceding days, had earned him a great measure of respect from the Queen, and the people of Arendelle. He stammered a greeting to Elsa. She smiled at him and returned the greeting. They all sat down, and servants began serving food. It had been a long time since Elsa had had company for breakfast, or any meal. It was Anna of course, who got the conversation going, and soon they were all much more at ease.

After the meal, Anna and Kristoff took their leave, and Elsa headed to her now official office as Queen. Her ministers, and personal secretary were waiting for her, and all stood as she entered the room. She seated herself behind the large desk that had once been her father's and motioned for everyone else to be seated as well. Most of the business that morning was easy and was handled quickly. Then, everyone got very quiet. After a few awkward moments, the Prime Minister cleared his throat.

"Umm, the next item your Majesty, is the matter of Prince Hans. He stands accused of capital crimes. Namely, two counts of attempted regicide for his actions against you and Princess Anna. But this is a bit of a delicate matter, and he is a prince, and of a royal family."

"Where is he now?" Elsa asked.

"He is confined in a cell in the castle prison."

"We will send a letter to his father and detail his actions and the charges against him. Until we have a reply, he shall remain confined."

"I shall prepare the letter at once and bring it to you for your approval."

That seemed to conclude the morning's business. Elsa stood up and so did everyone else. Bowing, they took their leave.

Elsa sat back down and ran her hands over the desktop. She felt overwhelmed by the new weight of responsibility she bore. As Crown Princess, she had been a part of all important meetings, and had been given a say in state affairs. But now she was Queen and had absolute authority in such matters. Her isolation had also left her feeling very unprepared for that authority. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself, and began going through the stack of documents before her, reading and signing, or denying, each one. She lost all track of time and was startled by Anna's arrival.

"Aren't you going to take a break for lunch? It's already after one o'clock."

Elsa stretched her back and shoulders, then rubbed her eyes. Now that she'd been reminded about lunch, she suddenly felt hungry. She took a moment to neatly arrange the papers on the desk, separating what she'd finished from what she still had to do, then got up and followed Anna to lunch.

The Prime Minister brought her the letter he had drafted to the King of the Southern Isles. After reading it, Elsa signed it and sealed it with the Royal signet.

Her day ended with a quiet dinner with Anna, then a hot bath before bed. But her sleep was troubled by bad dreams, and she awoke the next day feeling as if she hadn't slept at all.

The days settled into a regular pattern. She spent a lot of time with Anna, trying to make up for the lost years of her isolation. More than once, she broke down crying, and Anna would just hold her and let her cry it out.

A couple of weeks after sending the letter to the Southern Isles, the reply came back in an unexpected form. The King himself arrived in Arendelle, and was quickly ushered in to see Elsa. As he approached the throne, he bowed deeply.

"Your most royal Majesty. First of all I wish to offer you my most sincere apologies for the actions of, of that, that _creature_ I once called my son. I herby disown and disavow him and cast him to your justice to do with as you see fit, full knowing there is but one punishment for the crimes he has committed."

"Very well your Majesty. We will have him brought forth at once to answer for his actions."

There was an awkward silence in the throne room as they waited for the guards to bring Hans up from the castle prison. As he entered the room, he seemed shocked to see his father there. He approached him and tried to speak.

"Father. I…"

He never got to finish. The King slapped him viciously across the face, the sound of the blow was like a pistol shot.

"VILE WRETCH! Do not EVER call me by that title again! I should have your head off myself for what you have done. But I have instead remanded you to the Queen of Arendelle, and to her justice."

Hans looked stunned as he was brought before the throne and forced to his knees. Elsa looked down at him, and if there was any doubt that she was Queen of ice, her expression and her voice dispelled it.

"Hans of the Southern Isles. You stand accused of two counts of attempted regicide. One upon our royal person, and one upon our sister, her Royal Highness Anna, Princess Royal of Arendelle. By our own eyes, we know your guilt, by your own words you are condemned."

Elsa then stood up, and her Herald handed her a heavy wooden staff. She gripped it tightly, her knuckles turning white. Those closest to her could see tendrils of frost forming upon the wood.

"We hereby sentence you to death. By our law, you shall be executed by military firing squad. The sentence will be carried out at dawn. May God have mercy on your soul."

Elsa then raised the staff and struck the butt of it three times upon the dais. The hollow wooden structure made a resounding BOOM with each blow, and a circle of frost formed where it struck. The guards then picked up Hans and roughly removed him from the room.

Elsa sat back down and looked the King in the eye. He nodded and spoke flatly.

"Your Majesty is just. Let God have mercy upon him as he deserves."

Elsa took a deep breath and tried to calm and center herself. She then addressed the King.

"We are sorry that we must meet our most noble royal cousin under such fell circumstances. Please know that we do not bear any ill will to the Kingdom of the Southern Isles, or to any there save the former prince himself. Please accept our hospitality and join us this evening for dinner."

The King bowed.

"It would be our honor you Majesty."

Court was closed, and the King and his entourage were show to their quarters.

Dinner was very formal, and also very subdued and quiet. Anna felt extremely uncomfortable in the presence of the father of the man who had duped her into believing he loved her, then betrayed her to let her die. She reminded herself that the King had nothing to do with Hans' actions, and his obvious rage toward his son was certainly genuine.

Elsa's sleep was again troubled that night. She tossed and turned, and when she finally did fall asleep, she dreamed about the events of the "Eternal Winter" or "Fimbulwinter" as some had taken to calling it. A reference to the old Viking myths of the end of the world.

A servant awakened her before dawn and brought her coffee. She sipped it but had no stomach for any food or drink. She dressed in the same black dress she had worn while mourning her parents and went out to meet Anna. Anna was also dressed in black, as was Kristoff, and the King of the Southern Isles and his party. They slowly walked to a balcony overlooking the castle courtyard. The courtyard was lined with soldiers, bayonets fixed on their muskets, or swords drawn. The only sound was the occasional stamping of a horse's hooves, or the jingle of harness. Anna noticed that Elsa was gripping the railing of the balcony tightly, and frost was forming around her hands. The Officer in command looked to the Queen and raised his saber in salute. Elsa nodded. And he turned to face the gate giving an order.

"BRING FORTH THE CONDEMNED!"

A muffled drum began to beat, and a small procession marched through the gate into the yard. Two guards in front, their muskets reversed so that their bayonets pointed back towards Hans. He was followed by two more guards, their muskets carried at the position of secure, bayonets pointed forward. Then the firing party in column of twos, their muskets carried at the shoulder. They marched to the center of the courtyard and halted. Hans was marched over to the wall, where a stout post had been set up. He was tied to the post and offered a blindfold. He refused it. The firing party stood ready. The drummer sounded a signal, and they raised their muskets in front of their faces and cocked them. Another signal, and they leveled them, aimed at Hans. The drummer sounded a long roll that ended abruptly with a single loud blow. The firing party's muskets fired in unison, and Hans' body was slammed back by the impact of ten heavy musket balls, then fell limp. An Army Surgeon stepped forward and quickly examined the body, then turned to the Officer in command and nodded. The Officer turned to Elsa and saluted.

"The sentence has been carried out your Majesty. The condemned is dead."

Elsa nodded slowly. He saluted again and turned to the firing party.

"Firing Party! By the left, TURN! Forward MARCH!"

The drummer began to beat a slow cadence, and the firing party marched away. The Officer issued another command.

"Guard, Royal Salute. Present ARMS!" The soldiers saluted with their muskets or sabers.

"Guard. Shoulder ARMS! Company Commanders, take charge!"

The individual unit Officers then marched their men away.

Anna felt sick, and dizzy at what she had just seen. A coffin was brought out, and Hans' limp body was cut free, and placed into it. The post behind him was splintered and covered in gore. Unable to control her rising nausea, Anna hurriedly turned and vomited into a nearby flowerpot. Kristoff was instantly at her side trying to comfort her. She retched a few more times, then let him lead her away.

Elsa slowly relaxed her grip on the railing and turned to face the King. He simply nodded, then with a bow, excused himself.

Elsa also felt sickened by the execution. But reminded herself of what Hans had tried to do to her and her sister. She returned to her chamber, and sat down in front of her dressing table, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her chief Lady in Waiting came in and stood quietly. After a few minutes she spoke softly.

"Majesty. I think perhaps you should lie down for a while. Perhaps have a cup of chamomile tea to help you rest?"

Elsa nodded, and the Lady ordered a servant to bring the tea.

While they waited for the tea, the Lady helped Elsa out of the black dress, and into a night gown. The Queen looked at the black dress for a moment, then threw it across the room.

"Have this thing burned." She commanded. A servant gathered up the dress and took it away.

After the cup of tea, Elsa went to bed and slept for the rest of the day. She had a quiet dinner with Anna, who seemed very subdued, and not her usual peppy self. Elsa reached over and took her sister's hand.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I, I guess so. I'm just feeling so many emotions right now. Anger at Hans, horror and disgust at the execution. Part of me wants to hate him, but part of me wants to cry for him. I really did think I loved him for a brief while."

Anna began to cry, and now it was Elsa's turn to be the comforting shoulder. She ordered chamomile tea for both of them. She also asked for two glasses of akevitt*. Anna looked at her questioningly, but took her glass of liquor, and at Elsa's signal, downed it. They both coughed and sputtered a bit as the potent alcohol burned its way down their throats, but then began giggling at each other's reaction. Another shot was downed, then the tea. They both slept well that night in spite of the day's trauma.

* * *

*Akevitt; Norwegian word for Akvavit. A distilled grain alcohol common in Scandinavian countries**.**


	2. Frozen: Winter's Warmth

**Frozen: Winter's Warmth**

One of Elsa's duties as Queen was Commander of the Army and Navy. That meant primarily administrative details, like buying weapons and uniforms, and approving Officer's commissions. She did go out and inspect her troops, and found that somewhat interesting. Well drilled Infantry performing the maneuvers and evolutions of the line was almost like a ballet. When a full Brigade was involved, it was amazing how they could follow such complex movements. Touring and inspecting the ships of the Navy was a bit difficult for her. Too many thoughts of her parents and their loss at sea would come to her mind. She did go for a short trip aboard one of the fleet's newest Frigates, but quickly discovered that she was prone to seasickness, and they returned to port after only a couple of hours.

But the biggest task was the annual audit of the military. It was intensely painstaking and boring. Going over unit rosters, supply lists, reports of supplies used, or lost, payrolls and requests for new equipment and weapons. In the course of this project, she wound up working very closely with her Military Chief of Staff, General Nicolai Sorensen. He was very professional and efficient, although rather young for such a post. And even though it made her slightly uncomfortable, Elsa found him rather attractive as well. They worked long hours, and wound up sharing meals together, often off of a tray delivered to Elsa's office. During these breaks, the conversation would be about almost anything but military matters, and Elsa was getting to know him fairly well. He was a polite, and attentive listener, and very intelligent and funny. By the end of the first week, Elsa realized that she was spending a lot of time thinking about him even when they weren't working together.

Not long after they finished the audit, there was a major social event, and it included a grand ball. Anna was thrilled, and took the lead in planning it. She insisted that Elsa have a new ball gown made as well. The night of the event, the palace ball room was an amazing sight. Anna had worked wonders with the decorations. After Elsa and Anna were formally announced, the various VIPs were presented and greeted formally. Elsa spotted Nicolai and when they made eye contact, he smiled at her in such a way it made her start to blush. Once the formalities were done with, the orchestra began to play, and people began to dance. Elsa sat on her throne and watched. Presently, Nicolai approached her and bowed.

"Good evening Majesty. Her Highness has worked wonders has she not?"

"Indeed she has. She is much more enthusiastic about this sort of thing than I am."

They chatted politely for a while, then he caught her completely off guard.

"Would you please honor me with a dance Majesty?"

She wanted to refuse, but when she looked into his eyes, she simply could not. The orchestra began playing a stately waltz, and he offered her his hand. Nervously, she followed him to the dance floor. She had taken dancing lessons as a girl, but had never really put them to much use. Everyone stepped back and made room for them, waiting until they began to dance before joining in. Nicolai was a good dancer, and by following his lead, Elsa soon had the hang of it. She looked up at him, and for the first time really noticed the color of his eyes. They were an amazing green that seemed a bit out of place with his jet black hair. And yet were simply perfect. His gaze held a gentle warmth, and she felt a bit lightheaded. The song ended and everyone applauded Elsa and Nicolai. He bowed to her, then led her to the refreshment table for a cup of punch. Elsa was feeling a bit warm, and began to fan herself. He suggested they step outside for a breath of air. It was wonderfully cool out on the balcony, after the heat inside the ballroom. They walked a short distance to the end of the balcony away from the doors and stood quietly. Elsa looked up at the stars, but after a few moments, she turned to Nicolai, and saw that he was looking only at her. He smiled, and gently caressed her cheek. Then, to her amazement, he leaned down and kissed her. He immediately looked a bit embarrassed.

"Forgive me. I am too forward Majesty. I, I apologize."

He sudden nervousness surprised her, but she smiled at him.

"I will forgive you on one condition."

"And that is?"

"That you kiss me again."

He smiled, and drew her close. The kiss was mutual this time, and it lingered. Afterward, he gazed into her eyes and whispered.

"I love you Elsa."

Her mind whirled, and she felt dizzy, but she also felt something new and wonderful. And she whispered the only reply she could.

"I love you too Nicolai."

After a few more minutes, they returned to the party.

Anna had been looking for her sister for several minutes when she saw her and the General return from the balcony. And when she saw the look in Elsa's eyes she was amazed. And also overjoyed.

After the ball was over, and they returned to the royal chambers, Elsa realized that Anna was watching her intently.

"Umm, is something wrong?"

"I saw you and Nicolai when you came back in from your little stroll. And I saw the way you were looking at each other too."

Elsa blushed.

"Oh. Well. Umm. Yeah."

"So what happened? Or is that too personal?"

Elsa was silent for a few moments. When she spoke, it was barely more than a whisper.

"He, umm, he, kissed me. And said he loves me."

Anna squealed and began jumping up and down.

"Oh my GOD! That's WONDERFUL!"

Elsa's blush deepened and she seemed flustered by her sister's enthusiasm. After a few moments, Anna settled down and put her arm around Elsa's shoulders.

"And how do YOU feel?"

"I, I love him too. I'm happy, but also confused and scared. I spent so much time alone, and I just never imagined I'd be in this position. Part of me wants to dance, and part of me wants to run hide in the mountains again. "

"Well. I suggest you hold on the part that wants to dance. Everything will be alright. And I will always be here for you."

Elsa suddenly got misty eyed and hugged Anna tightly.

"Thank you."

Anna got misty eyed herself, and they both sniffled a bit, but also giggled.

Elsa lay awake for a long time that night thinking about what had happened. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed of him.

Elsa and Nicolai began spending a lot of time together, and although they were very reserved about any public display of affection, it didn't take very long for everyone in Arendelle to figure out what was up. And they were universally happy about it.

Time passed easily for a while. But as the anniversary of Elsa's coronation approached, she began having some bad dreams again, and feeling very anxious. Nicolai of course noticed, and did what he could to comfort her. One evening they were sitting together in the royal sitting room, just watching the fire and cuddling on the sofa. Anna was out that evening with Kristoff, so they had the place to themselves. They shared a bottle of wine, and Elsa actually fell asleep on his shoulder. But while she was napping, she had a very bad dream about what had happened the year before, and woke up with a start and very alarmed.

"ANNA!" She cried, momentarily confused. Nicolai called her name, and she awoke fully. Then buried her face against his shoulder and began sobbing. He just held her gently, and let her cry it out. After a few minutes she calmed down and apologized.

"There is no need for you to apologize for anything. It's alright. Everything is alright."

She leaned against him again.

"Hold me. Please, just hold me."

He did as she asked, holding her tightly. She eventually relaxed and leaned back slightly. She looked up at him, and seemed to hesitate, then she made a request that surprised him.

"Will you please stay with me and just hold me. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Of course I will."

"It's not exactly proper though." She observed nervously.

He looked her in the eye.

"Fuck propriety. If you need me I will stay, and anyone who says anything will answer to my sword."

She was startled by his sudden harsh language, but comforted all the same. She stood up, and gestured for him to follow her to her bedroom. She went behind her dressing screen, and began to change into a nightgown, he sat on the side of the bed and pulled off his boots. When Elsa stepped out from behind the screen, he was now sitting on the bed in his underclothes. He blew out the lamp on his side of the bed, and lay down. She blew out the other lamp, and joined him. She was a bit timid as she moved close to him, but as his arms enfolded her, she pressed herself as close to him as she could. He brushed her hair back gently, and spoke softly.

"Everything will be alright my love. Sleep now."

He kissed her softly, and before very long, they were both asleep.

Elsa awoke slowly. She had not been troubled by any more bad dreams. As she lay there, in the dim light of dawn, the only sound was Nicolai's breathing. She realized that she was enveloped in the most wonderful warmth. She had never minded the cold, but she had also never felt anything like this either. She shifted slightly, trying not to disturb him, but his eyes opened, and he smiled sleepily at her.

"Morning my love. Did you sleep well?" He whispered.

"Yes, very well." She whispered back.

They lay there, cuddling and dozing for some time. Then there was suddenly a knock on the door, and Anna walked in. She froze in her tracks, and just stared for a moment, then blushing intensely, covered her face with both hand and backed out of the room stammering apologies.

Elsa was a bit embarrassed herself, but Nicolai just smiled.

"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now."

Elsa shrugged.

"I guess it is. I better go talk to her."

She got up and put on her dressing gown, and followed Anna. He sat up and began getting dressed.

Anna was still standing in their shared sitting room, both hands over her face, and blushing beet red. As soon as Elsa walked in, she began stammering profuse apologies. Elsa finally had to laugh.

"Its's alright. I should have locked the door I guess, but I worked so hard to get out of that habit I overlooked it."

Anna settled down a bit, but was still very flustered. She finally found her voice again.

"Elsa! You, you, and Nicolai. Were you,, were you, umm…"

Elsa now blushed.

"We were only cuddling, that's all. I was feeling very anxious last night, and I asked him to stay with me and hold me. And that's all he did. And it was wonderful. I have never felt that kind of warmth before. And I felt so safe as well. It was, it was, well, just wonderful."

Anna hugged her sister tightly.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

At that moment Nicolai walked out of the bedroom. He nodded to Anna.

"Good morning your Highness."

Anna was momentarily flustered again, but managed to reply. Elsa was the next to speak.

"You two go on to breakfast. I will join you as soon as I'm dressed.

As Anna and Nicolai walked to the dining room, Anna turned to him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but for what?"

"For making my sister happy."

"Ah. Then you are most welcome indeed. And I give you my word, I will do everything in my power, and give everything I am and have to keep her happy."


End file.
